


Touch me

by carol_n_goose



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Leather, Leather Kink, Lesbian, Masturbation, Riding Crop, Safewords, Smut, blindfold, daddy - Freeform, girls, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_n_goose/pseuds/carol_n_goose
Summary: Leahs first bdsm experience with Katie’s





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and published this in school, I’m going to hell

Leah always had an obsession with leather. Leather jacket, leather jewelry, leather boots. She never thought anything of it though, just though it was her style. Katie and her had been together for a few months and Katie had begun to notice the leather in her life, she had 3 leather jackets, 2 pairs of leather boots and a braided leather bracelet that she Never took off. She never mentioned it, but thought about it constantly. Katie would love to introduce leather to their sex life, it was a growing kink of hers. So she went out and bought something. She didn’t tell Leah, she wanted to surprise her with it. 

———

Leah was straddling Katie’s lap in bed, she was resting against the headboard. Their sweet goodnight kisses had turned more passionate and Leah’s clothes were mostly off already. Katie was clearly not going to give up on this tonight. 

“Baby, wait, I have a present for you.” 

Leah looks at her, puzzled because it wasn’t a special occasion and she questioned her timing.

“Right now??” She moaned while moving to kiss and lick at her neck. 

“Trust me, you’ll like it. Lay down on your back for me and take off the rest of your clothes while I go get it.” 

Leah complied wordlessly. They hadn’t talked about the dominant/submissive tones of their relationship yet, but Leah always obeyed when he spoke, and Katie couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I want to blindfold you, do you trust me?” Katie questioned. Leah let out a shaky breath before saying 

“Of course.” 

She pulled a black bandana from her pocket and tied it loosely around her head. 

“Safeword?” Katie knew what it was, and Leah did too, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“Fireworks” 

“Good girl, you’re gonna love this.” Katie cooed. 

She was blindfolded and patiently waiting on the bed. Katie went to the closet and pulled out her gift. It was a small braided leather riding crop. She hoped that Leah would like it, but she was nervous. Katie slowly made her way back to the bed, running the leather between her hands. Leah knew what it was almost immediately. She could smell the fresh, crisp leather. But that didn’t stop her from shivering with excitement and anticipation. 

“You think I didn’t notice? All those little hints you left me?” Katie growled while standing over the bed. 

“I noticed baby, all that leather. God you looked so hot, I wanted to rip it off you.” 

Katie slapped the crop down against her palm. Letting the sound ring out through the room. Leah gasped and moaned, not knowing what to do with her hands, she gripped the sheets with tight fists. 

“Do you want me to tie those up baby?” 

“Please” Leah moaned. 

This was not the first time Katie had done this for her. Sometime she would get a little too excited and need something to ground her. Or sometimes it was for the pleasure of giving herself over to Katie’s will. The nylon rope looped around Leah dark wrists gracefully. The red standing out against her olive skin. Once the knots were tied securely, Katie tugged on them to check. Leah visibly relaxed and started writhing and moaning. 

“Please, touch me with it. I want to feel it. Please!” Leah whined and tried to rub her thighs together, desperate to find friction. 

Katie slapped her thigh once. Fast and sharp. Leah helped and started breathing even heavier. 

“You’re pleasure is mine, I’ll decide when you get to feel it baby. You’re mine.” Katie had always been possessive by this was a whole new level. 

The slap and sting of the crop came down again. Slightly lighter this time, and landing on Leah’s stomach. Leah’s moans echoed in the room. Her toes curled in pleasure after every slap. The sting filling her with heat and trust. Katie slid the crop lower, and started a slow pattern of light slaps against her upper thighs. 

“Do you think you can turn over for me with your hands tied?” 

Leah only nodded and with Katie’s help flipped onto her stomach. 

“God, Leah, your ass. Jesus I swear.” 

“Pull your knees up underneath you lovely, i want that skin pulled tight.”

Leah did as she was told. Katie ran a hand across her lower back and leaned forwards to whisper in Leah’s ear. 

“You like this don’t you? Want me to leave welts on your ass? Make sure you feel me every time you sit down for the next week?” 

“Jesus,” 

Please Daddy Leah thought in her head 

“Shit baby, say that again.” Katie growled. 

Leah had said it out loud, before the embarrassment could wash over her she realized that Katie had liked it too. Leah could practically burst from pleasure. 

“Please Daddy, do it, mark me up.” Leah moaned and choked on the words. 

“Fuck” 

A sharp slap rang out through the room. Leah heard the sound before she felt it. A flaming, burning spot on her ass. She yelped when it hit. But the warmth spread through her body. Three more slaps landed on her ass in different places. Then Katie stopped. 

“More,- I- want more, please” Leah begged her.

“No baby. We’re going to be done for tonight, we can do this again later.” 

Leah began to whine at the denial. But then Katie’s hands brushed over her sensitive ass and she winced at the pain. Even the air was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, that’s why we’re stopping.” Katie told her. 

Leah panted a little bit said nothing. Still tied up, Katie pulled out what Leah assumes was lotion and began to cover every welt with it. She swore this felt almost as good as getting the bruises. When Katie was finished she leaned up to untie Leah. The ropes discarded, she pulled Leah up to her chest and let her head rest against her. 

“You were so good, so good for me.”


End file.
